


Cross Your Heart And Hope to Make it Through

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, also sexist slurs, warning for mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a plan. She always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Your Heart And Hope to Make it Through

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and kudos/comments are appreciated. Abbadon's shredded morality and general gory beauty interest me.

They call her _bitch_ and that just makes her laugh harder, because she is so much more than what her vessel is, and they don't see it, but they will, oh they will. 

She's not here for revenge, not for some fight between brothers, not to impress any powerful men, and certainly not to be like Crowley, with his politics and scare tactics. 

She's here because she's one of the Seven, and the humans have forgot all about her, haven't they? All the paintings and stories about her are rotting in museums. 

She wants them to know her again, and she isn't Crowley, she isn't the torturing type, but she'll kill to get what she wants, kill those boys and like it, too. 

They think it's funny to tie her up and call her names and chop off her hands, she just painted those nails, for God's sake. What has the world come to. 

She's been gone for a while, they put her head in a metal box, and before they closed it Dean said that word again, bitch. As if all she is comes down to is what she's got in those too-tight pants, she doesn't really like those, she'll have to go shopping later. It'll be fun. 

No, she is more than that, and those Winchesters, that ass Crowley, they should get off their high horses, because they would like it very much for her to be trapped in Hell forever, and well, that's just not going to happen. 

If they could just see that she's like them, a soldier if you wish, a leader of men, a queen if you want to make her laugh. And she will. 

She's tired of war, tired of trying to control whole worlds because of some kind of superiority complex. 

She's here to make her point, have her say, and she'll be damned to those dark pits if she lets anyone get in her way. She'll mention it to the boys when they see her again. They'll love it.


End file.
